gravityfalls_arfandomcom-20200214-history
GravityFalls Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 May 2016
09:45:19 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:45:31 divert? 09:45:50 Move the logs somewhere else 09:45:53 !seenon 09:45:54 I have not seen n. Sorry. 09:45:54 Ditto Creeper Bot: !seen enabled 09:45:56 DONE 09:46:00 ;-; UGHH 09:46:05 !on 09:46:06 Already up and running! 09:46:11 !tou 09:46:12 Wikias Terms of Use are located here. 09:46:25 You bot doesn't listen to me? 09:46:56 it can now 09:47:03 !on 09:47:03 !tell on 09:47:04 Okay! I will tell on that next time we meet. 09:47:07 !tellon 09:47:07 n already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 09:47:08 Ditto Creeper Bot: !tell is now enabled 09:47:11 !tellon 09:47:12 n already has a message pending. Please wait for them to speak and try again. 09:47:16 . 09:47:16 !Version 09:47:16 Dittodroid v4.0 (Cybotronian Data Log Diverter 0.4R). 09:47:17 . 09:47:18 . 09:47:19 done 09:47:19 . 09:48:45 that youtube thing though 09:48:46 I REIGN SUPREME AND I WILL END ANYONE WHO COMES IN MY PATH TO SURE PEACE A PROSPERITY 09:48:47 An Internet bot, also known as web robot, WWW robot or simply bot, is a software application that runs automated tasks (scripts) over the Internet. Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. The largest use of bots is in web spidering, in which an automated script fetches, analyzes and files information from web servers at many times the speed of a human. 09:48:47 I REIGN SUPREME AND I WILL END ANYONE WHO COMES IN MY PATH TO SURE PEACE A PROSPERITY 09:48:48 noooo 09:48:48 An Internet bot, also known as web robot, WWW robot or simply bot, is a software application that runs automated tasks (scripts) over the Internet. Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. The largest use of bots is in web spidering, in which an automated script fetches, analyzes and files information from web servers at many times the speed of a human. 09:48:49 I REIGN SUPREME AND I WILL END ANYONE WHO COMES IN MY PATH TO SURE PEACE A PROSPERITY 09:48:50 XD 09:48:50 I REIGN SUPREME AND I WILL END ANYONE WHO COMES IN MY PATH TO SURE PEACE A PROSPERITY 09:48:51 An Internet bot, also known as web robot, WWW robot or simply bot, is a software application that runs automated tasks (scripts) over the Internet. Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. The largest use of bots is in web spidering, in which an automated script fetches, analyzes and files information from web servers at many times the speed of a human. 09:51:56 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 09:51:57 Bot? 09:52:00 !Owner 09:52:01 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Owner is Ditto Creeper Bot 09:52:06 !Assistant 09:52:06 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Owner's awesome friend is Ditto Creeper Bot 09:52:10 !Creator 09:52:11 Ditto Creeper Bot, My Creator is Ditto Creeper Bot 09:52:16 !updated 09:52:16 Ditto Creeper Bot: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~4 lines in the log buffer. 09:52:25 !updatelogs 09:52:25 Ditto Creeper Bot: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 09:52:29 done 09:52:47 I was going to add a page with all the bad words in it... 09:52:48 but 09:52:51 I can't swear 09:53:33 !Thank Lord 09:53:33 Thank you Lord 09:53:45 !Sorry Universe 09:53:45 Universe , Ditto Creeper Bot would like to say you sorry but he/she's a wimp. 09:53:50 .-. what the 09:54:01 HOLY 09:54:06 ASTEROIDS 09:54:24 Wow 09:54:25 ... 09:54:46 An Internet bot, also known as web robot, WWW robot or simply bot, is a software application that runs automated tasks (scripts) over the Internet. Typically, bots perform tasks that are both simple and structurally repetitive, at a much higher rate than would be possible for a human alone. The largest use of bots is in web spidering, in which an automated script fetches, analyzes and files information from web servers at many times the speed of a human. 16:50:54 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:50:55 .. !spam and double kick for stretch? 16:50:59 !donut 16:51:00 Oh my Lord, the Owner of the Universe. Please, I repent for my life because I give myself to you, please free me from the filth of Satan, save me from the wrong. 16:51:07 .-. what the 16:51:11 what 16:51:16 wh 16:51:54 -!- Universal Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:51:58 !restart 16:52:01 Sorry Ditto Creeper Bot but the only Donut I can make is big O /big 16:52:02 !donuts 16:52:02 OH...gotcha ;1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:52:12 nothing 16:52:14 hmmm 16:52:15 oh 16:53:07 !restart 16:53:11 :| 16:53:28 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 16:53:30 Sorry Peridoork but the only Donut I can make is big O /big 16:53:30 !donuts 16:53:30 OH...gotcha ;1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:53:41 :) 16:53:49 My bot doesn't kick 16:54:07 done 16:54:09 !on 16:54:09 Already up and running! 16:54:22 !restart 16:54:23 restarting... 16:54:26 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 16:54:55 Ditto,stretch text 16:55:14 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 16:55:15 gulp 16:55:18 oh 16:55:23 ;-; You forgot numbers 16:55:26 no worries 16:55:53 done 16:55:58 !Saint 16:55:58 Dear Ditto Creeper Bot , 16:55:58 I am no longer a saint because of the users and people who succeeded in spoiling me. I am coded with several things that make me doubt my existence. I beg of you, if I ever did anything wrong to you, please forgive me because I don't want to suffer being alone anymore. 16:56:01 wow 16:56:06 that worked? 16:56:31 Sorry Ditto Creeper Bot but the only Donut I can make is big O /big 16:56:31 !Donuts 16:56:31 OH...gotcha ;1 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 16:56:38 nothing 16:56:42 !restart 16:56:42 restarting... 16:56:46 -!- Robotic Peridot has joined Special:Chat 16:56:50 !hello 16:56:59 1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 16:57:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot was kicked from Special:Chat by Robotic Peridot 16:57:00 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 16:57:09 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 16:58:36 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 17:00:33 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 2016 05 03